


Russian Christmas Is On The 7th

by iamalivenow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Love, M/M, this is how i show my love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalivenow/pseuds/iamalivenow
Summary: They get a little cabin for the holidays. Yuuri almost freezes to death, but Victor's there to keep him warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noitratoxin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitratoxin/gifts).



> Merry/Happy Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Solstice/Holidays!
> 
> For @noitratoxin!
> 
> I thought this would be nice after your ferry adventure, I hope it is.
> 
> Merry Whatever!
> 
> It's a fluff as I could make it.
> 
> Okay, other stuff. 
> 
> Russian Christmas is legit on the 7th of January, and it's mostly a religious thing where people go to church. The fun happy holiday, Santa, drunk regret, watching С лёгким паром! for the millionth fucking time, that happens on New Years or if you live in America, on the 25th because everyone is actually a conformist and it's fun. 
> 
> Communal apartments are a real thing, my aunt and uncle on my fathers side live in one and the way it works is there's one or two kitchens and one or two bathrooms per apartment floor and 'your' apartment is one or two rooms. It's pretty cheap in comparison to normal living spaces, but you get a whole apartment building full of family instead so it balances out(?) maybe? 
> 
> There's your info dump. Happy Holidays kids.
> 
> ntbt'd

The wind is howling louder and louder as Victor struggles to get the door shut. 

He finally manages it after a while and latches it closed. 

The house they rented to celebrate the New Year in is more like a cabin then anything, and Victor's pretty sure it doesn't have central heating, but Yuuri really wanted an authentic Russian Christmas. Victor didn't argue with him, the prospect of sitting in the middle of nowhere with his boyfriend and having a weekend long sex marathon to 'stay warm' sounded like a dream come true. 

From the look on Yuri's face, though, this isn't exactly what he wanted. He's sat on the couch, his legs bent under him while he shivers under a blanket. 

“Not what you imagined?” Victor hoists the firewood back into his arms before crossing the room to start a fire. 

“You didn't mention the snow storm.” 

“Yuuri.” Victor tilts his head back. Yuuri's teeth are clattering. He sighs with a smile. “Come here.” 

Yuuri gets ups and waddles over to him before sitting down on the floor. He brought the blanket with him so Victor throws it over his shoulders, almost tucks him into himself with the thing before going back to pay attention to the fire wood. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Yuuri rubs his hands together. 

“Please.” Victor laughs. “This is nothing. It's only negative thirty. My mom showed me how to make a fire when I was five, and it was negative forty five.” 

“I thought you grew up in an apartment?”

“Yeah with thirty other people. There wasn't a central heating system there either.” 

“Thirty- in one apartment?” 

“It was a communal apartment.” Victor cracks his knuckles before starting the pyramid of wood. “I need a newspaper.” He springs up. 

“Do you do this every Christmas?” 

“Of course I don't. I take my mother and we relax in some tropical resort town for a week. Be realistic Yuuri.” 

“Sorry.” Victor could hear the blush in his voice. He unfurls a dusty vase from newspaper and goes to sit back down next to Yuuri. He kisses him on the cheek. 

“You're so cute.” Victor says, mostly to make Yuuri blush more. He leans forward and spreads the newspaper out under his log pyramid before lighting it and a few smaller sticks on fire. It's slow to start, but after a while it sparks up and blooms, bathing the corner in warm oranges and yellows. Yuuri sticks his hands out, scoots a little closer to it to warm his toes. “Just adorable.” Victor moves to sit behind him, chest to back. 

“Don't bully me.” He mumbles, but he stretches his back and sighs happily when Victor rests his head on Yuuri's shoulder, kissing his cheeks. 

“But who else am I going to bully?” He kisses his neck and Yuuri starts laughing. 

“It tickles!” He yells, but doesn't actively fight him. 

“That's why I'm doing it~” He moves the blanket out of the way before tickling him in earnest now, and Yuuri thrashes in his hands. When Yuuri starts wheezing Victor wraps his arms around him and hoists him into his lap. “Do you feel warmer now?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Good.” He purrs into Yuuri's ear. He catches Yuuri starring at him from the corner of his eye and kisses his side, through clothes and all. “I'm so helplessly in love with you, you know that right?” 

“I would hope so.” Yuuri turns back to starring at the fire. “I'm pretty in love with you myself.” 

“Ah!” Victor sighs falling back on the floor. “I've been blessed.” Yuuri nudges him, probably wanting his heat source back. Victor obliges.

“Kiss me before I kick you out.” Yuuri says and Victor is more then happy too. 

One kiss leads to another and then they're making out for what must be half an hour. Victor tugs Yuuri's sweater off and puts his hands on his chest, firmly over his nipples and Yuuri clings to him. He twists around until they're face to face and Yuuri's bitting his lip. When they pull apart theres a line of saliva between them that make Victor feel like a teenager again. 

“Is this what you do on Christmas?” Yuuri asks him, cupping his face. 

“I don't celebrate Christmas Yuuri.” 

“Want to make a tradition out of it?” 

“You'll freeze to death first.”

“You'll keep me warm.” Yuuri insists. He leans back a little as if to look at Victor. “Seriously though, what do you do for Christmas.” 

“You're really committed to this, aren't you?” Yuuri nods with energy. “Depends, I guess. Some people go into a sauna and then take ice baths. Other people watch the same movie every year and get drunk. Most people wait till the 7th to go to church though.” 

“The 7th?” 

“Russian Christmas is on the 7th of January, Yuuri.”

“What, Santa comes on January?” Yuuri asks, and Victor can tell he doesn't believe him anymore. 

“Santa comes on New Years. Christmas is for religion.” 

“Okay, what do you do on New Years?” 

“Get really drunk.” Victor kisses him again. “Set of fireworks on a beach.” He tilts his head as if in thought. He even pouts for effect. “Have lots of sex.” Yuuri laughs. 

“You want to have a lot of sex?” 

“Oh, I thought you'd never ask.” Victor smiles before grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. They kiss again, and Yuuri ends up on his back. Victor lays on his side next to him, drawing lines on his body, carefully and slowly. “Are you still warm?” He asks. 

“Mmhm.” Yuuri's eyes are closed. Victor leans down to kiss him again. He's so overwhelmed with everything he feels, this strong unrelenting feeling of helpless and pure love. Yuuri blinks his eyes open. “I love you.” He says. 

His hair has gotten longer, Victor can't help but notice. It surrounds his face like a halo. Yuuri's glowing in the light of the fire. Every part of him. Victor drags his finger along Yuuri's skin and kisses his shoulder gently. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [iamalivenow](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) is me on tumblr, come say hi, I'm nice, I swear. 
> 
> I take requests there!
> 
> Comments always appreciated!
> 
> If you make anything, please tell me!
> 
> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
